tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Philosopher's Stone
The Philosopher's Stone is part of the Equivalent Exchange mod. It is used catalytically in many recipes and has many features that make it one of the most useful items in Tekkit. Philosopher's Stones are instrumental in the creation of Mobius Fuel, which is used to create Nova Catalysts, one of the most notable explosive items in Tekkit. Recipe Usage Transforming Blocks Press the "Charge" key, by default "V," to charge the Philosopher's Stone. Pressing Shift + V will lower the charge. There are 5 charge / power levels. While holding the Philosopher's Stone, Right-Click Grass/Dirt to change it into Sand, Cobblestone into Stone, and Leaves or Wood to change it from Oak to Spruce then Spruce to Birch and vice versa. Use Shift+Right-Click to transform Dirt into Stone and vice versa. The lowest charge level will transform one block and higher charge levels will transform progressively larger areas. If you have a suitable source of EMC in your inventory (Coal seems to work best for this), press "Release Charge", "R" by default, while targeting a Mob and holding the Stone to transform it into other Mobs of the same alignment (e.g Cows will never become Creepers, and Creepers will never become Cows). Treasures Iron Gold Diamond Other Interdiction Torch Transmutation Tablet Realtime Transmutation The Philosopher's Stone not only gives the power to change a handful of items into others, but it can also transform the very environment. Right Clicking will transmute certain blocks into others; Shift + Right Click will change blocks as well (They change back to their previous form when clicked again): On many servers, using Realtime Transmutation is banned because of these abilites. For example, if a home was made of stone, a person with a Philosopher's Stone could completely transmutate it into Grass , generally something unwanted. The item itself, however, will not be banned. This effect costs no EMC. Transmuting large areas at once can incur a cooldown on the effect. Controls Release Charge key (default R): '''Fires a projectile outwards. If it hits a mob, it will transform it into another random mob of that disposition, Peaceful or Aggressive. This effect costs 1 fuel (glowstone dust, redstone dust, etc.) Mobs added by other mods will turn into a slime or sheep randomly regardless of that mobs disposition. Sometimes, there is a bug that even when a mob is hit by this projectile, nothing happens. '''Extra Function key (default C): Opens a Crafting Table. Due to some changes by Mojang, there is a bug making the Philosopher's Stone jump out of your table into your inventory or worse, disappear. Special function key (default C then X): this will open a enchanting table where you can enchant tools and weapons lvl 1(I) to 10(X). You can choose your own enchant, it is part of the NEI cheat mod that you won't lose your exp lvl's. (Only works while in NEI "Cheat Mode") Charge key (default V): Raises the power level. Increasing the stone's area of effect on larger realtime transmutation area (You can reset it by using it in a crafting recipe). 'Sneak+Charge (shift-V): L'owers the power level. Decreasing the stone's area of effect. '''Mode Select key (default M): '''Change the realtime transmutation shape from cube (default 3 dimensional cube), panel (2 dimensional cube, best if you only want to transmute a surface and no blocks behind it), and line (which Bugs * There is a duplication bug where you put something in the crafting grid of the Philosopher's Stone, and hold the Control and Shift keys. Picture Gallery Philosopher's Stone Crafting.PNG|Crafting GUI Philosopher's Stone Shot.png|Magical shot 2012-10-18_23.30.45.png|Effect of cube shape. Panelphilosoph.png|Effect of panel shape. Video Tutorials Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Power Items